New MP Guide
Welcome to the Parliament of /pol/. This page is to serve as a guide for aspiring Members of Parliament (MPs). Joining P/pol/ To join parliament you must simply wear a name, party affiliation and tripcode (format: name affiliation #tripcode). Forming a Party So you don't want to be an independent loner yet you disagree with all existing parties? No problem, just make your own. However making your own party can be a daunting process, so here's a helpful list of requirements for your new party to be official: # Come Up With a Party Name: Pronouns can only get you so far and if everyone is "those guys" it will eventually get confusing. Pick a good name. # Come Up With Party Platform: As in a set of beliefs or goals your party follows. # Write Down Party Platform in a Shareable Form: A wiki page, pastebin or Google doc will be best suited for this. # Pick a Party Color: While giving a vague color desire is permitted, I will give you the gayest possible shade of your preferred color unless you provide a hex code. Go to http://www.color-hex.com/ and get a specific code for OP to use. # Get at Least 3 Members: Get 3 people to join your party for it to be official. # Decide on a Leadership Structure: Your party doesn't necessarily need to have just one leader, or any leader at all, but you must decide this before becoming official. Useful Links * https://chatstep.com Writing Legislation and Passing Laws To write legislation: # Actually write down the law you want to pass. # Get the motion seconded by a member of parliament from outside your party. # Put it on the docket to be voted on in the up How Can I Help Parliament Succeed? There is literally nothing wrong with being a welfare queen and living off the labors of others; it is 2016 after all. But on the off chance that being a leech makes you feel disgusted with yourself here are some things you can do to help make parliament great again: # Become a Speaker: Making threads is 60% of OPs work, so help lighten his load by making threads and running sessions. Please coordinate sessions with OP and the other speakers. # Work on the Wiki: Despite the best efforts of our past volunteers the wiki still looks like shit. We need all the help we can to add new (relevant) pages and beautify the existing ones. # Help Fill and Organize the Archives: Combing through 4plebs can be exhausting and while OP doesn't mind he usually has better things to do like run parliament. Linking threads, organizing them in chronological order, grouping them, dating them, and writing summaries of them are all things you can do to preserve our great history. # Create or Find Tools for Parliament: Anything you can think of to make the job of running parliament easier is greatly appreciated. A good example of this is the parliament image tool, which made it easier to create the parliament diagram. # Spread Parliament: Do you think you have what it takes to be an OP? Then set up a parliament on another board. /r9k/ and /tg/ had parliaments in the past. /int/, /b/, /qst/, and /his/ are ripe for their own version of parliament.